INSaNiTY
, , and |singers = SF-A2 miki feat. KAITO |producers = CircusP (music, English lyrics, illustration, miki tuning) * Azuralunar (Japanese lyrics, KAITO tuning) |links = }} Background The original video was uploaded on YouTube on April 11, 2011, a month before Circus-P closed his original account. Later on, it was reuploaded on YouTube by a fan. One upload of the song entitled "iNSaNiTY + English lyrics on screen" has received over 4,000,000 million views, making "iNSaNiTY" the most viewed song featuring SF-A2 miki to date on YouTube. On October 4, 2011, CircusP reuploaded the original version of iNSaNiTY (the Frost Mix was never reuploaded) on his new YouTube account, 'VocaCircus." INSaNiTY is from the album Lucid. The song was well received, earning a place in the Weekly VOCALOID Ranking #185.Vocaloidism - "Weekly Vocaloid Ranking #185 - The Cake is a lie" It also received various covers (VOCALOID and UTAU) and much fanart as well. "MErcy" is the answer song to INSaNiTY. In December 2014, iNSaNiTY was used as a demonstration song for VY1v4's Power and Soft vocal, as well as showcasing the new growl and pitch snap features for VOCALOID4. V3 Gackpoid took KAITO's singing role to demonstrate the use of the new cross synthesis feature. Succeeding versions Lyrics Original= |-|FROST MIX= Everything is said and done Everyone has had their fun Time to make my exit from this FairyTale My departure was foreseen From the very beginning Assume life of iNSaNiTY Sayonara~ Hello nice to meet you seem familiar have I met you before Goodbye sweetie nice to see you Haven't talked in quite a while So iNSaNiTY, the weight of the air is torture Psychopathy, don't know who I am anymore iNSaNiTY, the illusion of ignorance Captivity, why don't you take a chance? iNSaNiTY, the weight of the air is torture Psychopathy, don't know who I am anymore iNSaNiTY, the illusion of ignorance Captivity, try to stop it from corrupting I was never meant to be This paintings main centerpiece Hidden in a corner My outlines are fading The Days have turned into Night Darkness has consumed the light Assume life of iNSaNiTY Sayonara~ Hello nice to meet you seem familiar have I met you before Goodbye sweeetie nice to see you Haven't talked in quite a while So iNSaNiTY, the weight of the air is torture Psychopathy, don't know who I am anymore iNSaNiTY, the illusion of ignorance Captivity, why don't you take a chance? iNSaNiTY, the weight of the air is torture Psychopathy, don't know who I am anymore iNSaNiTY, the illusion of ignorance Captivity, try to stop it from corrupting my heart Why wont anyone Notice the torment This madness is causing Terror of my own Self-conscious Minds Persecution I wont survive like this Sanity, the light is peeking through the darkness Purity, cant feel anymore of the stress Sanity, Its already fading away Cruelty, there's things controlling me iNSaNiTY, the weight of the air is torture Psychopathy, don't know who I am anymore iNSaNiTY, the illusion of ignorance Captivity, why don't you take a chance? iNSaNiTY, the weight of the air is torture Psychopathy, don't know who I am anymore iNSaNiTY, the illusion of ignorance Captivity, the corruption has taken me~ Derivatives |utau = , |producers = KaiSuki |categories = UTAU Cover |description = |links = yt U1MF93B0uSs }} , |producers = CrazyInsaneOne |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt dXGIKjQbOOs }} |human = |fanmadepv= }} Gallery Cover.png|INSaNiTY -EP Cover INSaNiTY_-EP_DLX_Cover_Art.JPG|INSaNiTY -EP DLX album References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring SF-A2 miki Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Demonstration songs Category:Self-covers